trains_and_locomotivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Members Wanted! Welcome to Trains And Locomotives Wiki! Here, we strive to be one of the safest, most informative, and hospitable wikis for anything train-based or train-oriented, and are looking for any members who are eligible or knowledgeable with any information they would like to share and/or contribute. In order to maintain or keep it in such way, please follow the rules listed below: These are the rules of editing this wiki. If you disobey them, you will receive a strike '''or become '''banned from this wiki! (Depending on what you did wrong). #No foul language! (Though, sometimes it can be tolerable. Dropping the "F-bombs", dirty talk, etc. will not be tolerated!) #No spamming! ("Come here on this site! It's better than this!") And absolutely no vandalism! #No rude comments! Treat others the way you want to be treated! ''No foaming or trolling! '' #Keep religious and political arguments, topics, debates, 'off this Wiki! We strive to be apolitical! #'Resource links or source listings are''' optional'! They're '''not' needed or required! #This site is not a train discussion forum! It is an''' internet encyclopedia'! For discussion threads and/or purposes, see our forums, chat walls, or blog posts. #Do NOT flood the '''comments section' with irrelevant topics! Keep them elsewhere (such as a user page). #'No complex pages! '''Keep things simple, understandable, and easy-to-read for all viewers!' Do not make this into a Shakespeare-esque novel or Dr. Seuss storybook, but please keep it at a professional level!' #Keep '''dialects' on their respective region of origin-based pages! Don't add "lorry" to a US-based article, or use improper context like "color" to a UK-based article! #Only edit your 'user page and '''not anyone else's '(unless they ask you to edit their user page). #Make sure that what you '''name the''' image makes sense'. In other words, '''do not name '''an '''image' "jbf2354438fbcjw.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number the image it is. (For example: "Sir Haydn.jpg", "Dash 9.jpg" or similar). This is to help provide easy navigation from within the site. #'No fictional-based or fictitious articles! '(Ex: Little Engine that Could) prototypes only! #This is not Thomas Wiki or a Thomas and Friends forum!'' It is an encyclopedia! Keep fan articles and pages on those sites! '''Important notes*:' *To''' prevent vandalism on an unfinished page''' that you aren't quite finished and need more time to complete, ask the admins or founder to protect the page. * Do not directly copy and paste information and use restricted copyright images from any other site! This can be viewed as'' plagiarism, whereas text and images from there might '''not' be always meant for public use. Information (obviously) originates from other sites/sources (such as books), and can be sourced/linked from such. Creating pages with copied or duplicated information is illegal; hence, it is best as to be typing them in your own words by rephrasing said information or finding/uploading a similar image, because then it is your work! You may be adding copyrighted material if you simply copy/paste text or images directly from another website if it is not yours (such as Wikipedia). Although sites such as Wikipedia (along with users) are loosely affiliated with Wikia, this particular wiki does NOT own or endorse any information or images from there.' Any images from Wikipedia may be used', but please remember to refrain from condoning any acts of plagiarism by claiming them as your own. If you have any visual proof or evidence, then there is no need to worry. * Transferring content (pages, articles, images) from Locomotive Wiki is accepted, as long as it is YOUR original work. * If you have any''' questions'' ''concerning''' Thomas and Friends characters beyond their basis, please check out the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki. '''Thank you. Getting Help If you need '''help with any information, contact one of our '''admins '''below: *HenryDuckFan (Founder) Moderators: * Jpbx909 * WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050 Promotional Wikis Want to promote a growing wiki community in which you'd like to share? Just ask! Page Formatting (Important) The recommended layout for articles in Trains And Locomotives Wiki. Copyright Information (Important) See here for more information. Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration